


Blame Zootopia

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They watch Zootopia together and Lee Kwangsoo came up with some idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame Zootopia

“A gift for you!” Kwang Soo exclaimed while handing the nicely wrapped gift to his boyfriend.

Jong Kook of course said thanks and kissed the taller man out of gratitude but he knew how it would usually turn out.

“Are you going to wear it for me?”

Clothing. Jong Kook sighed. "What kind of costume did he prepare this time?", Jong kook wondered.

“Well, it’s a gift so I can do everything I want with it,” Jong Kook said calmly, totally didn’t give a damn to Kwang Soo’s puppy eyes and whine.

They reached their apartment and Kwang Soo still kept on whinning and whinning until Jong Kook opened the door to their shared house.

“Look, I just don’t feel like it okay, and I’m tired ofmmmhhgggg.”

Tongue attack. And Jong Kook could do nothing but moaning.

Just when Jong Kook wanted to push him, Kwang Soo pulled out his special technique so Jong Kook couldn’t help gasping and grabbing onto him for support.  
It continued until Jong Kook had had enough and asked for a break with his legs as weak as jell-o.

“Do you feel like doing it now?” Kwang Soo smirked.

Jong Kook grunted and really wanted to say "No!" just to mess with the younger guy but his flushed red face couldn’t be more obvious.

“Let me check on your ‘gift’ first.”

It was a see-through striped pants with matching black speedo that looked oddly familiar.

“Is it...?”

“Yeah,” Kwang Soo admitted excitedly, “I just got totally obsessed after watching Zootopia with you that I decided to search for it online.”

Jong Kook hummed while looking at the said gift.

“So what do you want me to do with it?”

“I don’t think you're capable of eating it even though it’s full of synthetic fiber. Could you please wear it and do that sexy dance for me?”

Jong Kook scowled, “of course no!”

“Hyuuuuung~.”

“Alright, just this time...” Jong Kook finally gave in. He couldn’t believe he just said that but Kwang Soo’s beaming and smile was kind of worth it.

So there he was, wearing nothing but the costume and checking himself up in the mirror. He certaintly looked like one of the male pole dancers in gay bar.  
The pants fit him so unnecessarily right that he wished it were just a little bit bigger. He turned his back and checked his ass, and that made him wondered if the tiger in Zootopia had really worn that in the movie. Kwang Soo would certainly love it but he was not sure if he felt comfortable with it. The pants highlighted every curve of him that he felt inappropriate.

“Hyuuung, you take so much time~”, Kwang Soo shouted from outside the door. 

“Yeah, wait a minute.”

Jong Kook took a deep breath.

“Well, guess it’s now or never.”

As soon as Jong Kook opened the door Kwang Soo started to gasp and whistle and scream from joy.

“I think I should be your stylist instead of an actor,” Kwang Soo cheered.

“You’re an rising actor.”

“But look at you! Look at the perfectly fit sized, how did I manage that?”

Yeah, Jong Kook really wanted to know too.

“Can you turn around?”

“No,” Jong kook quickly answered. He couldn’t hide his embarrassment .

“Oh well, I can walk behind you still,” Kwang Soo said and began exploring.

Jong Kook could hear Kwang Soo’s moans. It took time for the tall man to back on facing his lover.

“I can’t believe I'm dating you.”

“Me too,” Jong kook agreed.

Kwang Soo shrugged, “Whatever you mean by that. I’m happy anyway.”

With that, Kwang Soo began pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug. He kissed the top of Jong Kook’s head and showered him with love confessions.

“Don’t you love me too, darling?” Kwang Soo asked because the shorter man kept on being quiet.

“Depend on what you’re going to do to me.”

Kwang Soo smirked.

“A good sex.” he whispered.


End file.
